The present invention relates to a power supply transfer apparatus for a voice recognizing telephone provided with voice recognizing functions or high/many functions as a telephone.
Conventionally, many telephones which have applied the function of voice recognition into the operation of a dial or have had many functions are taken into consideration. In order to have a recognition ratio and a recognition speed high enough to be used in practical application, and the operation contents of many functions of the telephone, it is often that processing apparatuses such as highly efficient microcomputers capable of high-speed operation are required to be used. Recently, the IC of CMOS controlling the consumption current or the microcomputer may be used, but the consumption current is almost proportional to the operation speed. In order to perform the voice recognition processing necessary for high-speed operation, a considerable amount of consumption current is required. Thus, the telephone which has a voice recognition function or many functions and uses more consumption current requires the other power supply such as commercial power supply through the AC adapter, etc., because the power supply of the telephone line only is not sufficient. Accordingly, the high-speed operation is normally required, i.e., more consumption current is normally required as a telephone. Also, the power of the telephone cannot be fed at the AC service interruption, so that the telephone cannot be used.
Also, as the telephone which has a voice recognition function has more power consumption, the power supply thereto separate from the line power supply is required. But when the separate power supply has gone wrong, the on-hook for the telephone cannot be performed by the voice instructions. At this time, if a person can use his limbs, he may perform the on-hook manually. When a physically handicapped person who can not use his limbs has to perform the on-hook automatically after a certain time, because there is no on-hook means. Accordingly, as the on-hook is performed in the course of the talking, the user has to dial again after the power supply has been recovered, with this problem being bothersome.